Heathertail's Secret
by Passionatekit
Summary: Heathertail still loves Lionblaze with all her heart. But she finds out something... she's pregnant!
1. Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom

Deputy: Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom, blue eyes

Warriors:

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom, amber eyes

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg- long-legged black tom, amber eyes

Whitewing- snow-white she-cat

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Foxleap- reddish-brown tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Roseclaw- dark cream she-cat

Toadspots- black-and-white tom

Ivyvine- tabby-and-white she-cat, amber eyes

Dovewing- gray she-cat, golden eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat, with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Briarpaw- dark brown she-cat, mentor: Dovesong

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, mentor: Lionblaze

Bumblepaw- gray striped tom, mentor: Mousewhisker

Queens:

Millie- silver dappled queen (mother to Mistkit- silver gray she-cat, and Stripekit- gray tom)

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell queen (mother to Smokekit- gray tom with white chest and paws. Odd eyes, and Dewkit- pure white she-cat with tortoiseshell markings)

Brightheart- white queen with ginger splotches (expecting Cloudtail's kits)

Ferncloud- pale gray with darker flecks, the oldest queen in the nursery, (mother to Specklekit- pale tabby tom)

Elders:

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Longtail- elderly pale tabby tom

WindClan

Leader: Ashstar- gray she-cat

Deputy: Crowfeather- dark gray tom, blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Weaselfur- ginger tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat

Breezepelt- black tom

Gorsetail- pale gray-and-white she-cat

Leaftail- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Thistlefur- long-haired white tom

Dewspots- spotted gray tabby she-cat

Sedgepelt- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowfeather- dark gray she-cat

Antpelt- brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot- gray tom with two black paws

Sunglow- tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

Apprentices:

Songpaw- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mentor: Kestrelflight

Queens:

Willowclaw- gray she-cat, (mother of Leaftail's kits, Hollowkit- black she-cat with one white paw, Moonkit- gray tom, and Amberkit- dark brown tabby she-cat, with amber eyes)

Elders:

Tornear- tabby tom

ShadowClan

Leader: Russetstar- dark ginger she-cat

Deputy: Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine Cat: Flamestarter- ginger tom

Warriors:

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Owlheart- light brown tabby tom

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles.

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Shrewfeet- gray she-cat with black feet

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

Sorchflame- dark gray tom

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Redfur- mottled brown, red tom

Apprentices

Airpaw- black she-cat, mentor: Toadfoot

Starlingpaw- gray white striped tom, mentor: Rowanclaw

Queens

Snowbird- pure white queen, (mother to Smokefoot's kits, Pinekit- short-haired brown tom, and Furykit- pure white she-cat)

Oliveheart- tortoiseshell queen, (expecting Redfur's kits)

Elders:

Oakfur- small brown tom

Littlecloud- small tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Mistystar- blue gray she-cat

Deputy: Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine Cat: Willowshine- silvery gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Minnowleap- dark gray she-cat

Beechfur- light brown tom

Mallowleaf- light brown tabby tom

Graymist- pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Nettlepatch- dark brown tabby tom

Otterheart- dark brown she-cat

Sneezenose- gray-and-white she-cat

Pinefur- very short-haired tabby she-cat

Robinpeck- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Rainstorm- mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Copperpelt- dark ginger she-cat

Apprentices

Beetlepaw- black tom with a white marking on the flank, mentor: Pouncetail

Pricklepaw- brown tabby tom, mentor: Beechfur

Petalpaw- pure white she-cat, blue eyes, mentor: Willowshine

Grasspaw- light brown tabby she-cat, mentor: Rainstorm

Queens:

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat, (mother of Reedwhisker's kits, Morningkit- black-and-white she-kit, and Eaglekit- dark brown tabby tom with one white paw)

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat (mother to Thymekit- light brown tabby tom, and Shellkit- sand-colored tom)

Elders:

Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Voletooth- brown tabby tom


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I adore Warriors, and HeatherxLion, as well as CrowxLeaf, and some others! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors,**

The last streak of dawn faded from the sky, as harsh sunlight poured in; making the moors dry, and uninviting. The ground was hard and cracked beneath cat's paws, and to most, even ThunderClan's territory looked inviting, and cool.. soft grassy ferns, the cool shade of trees... Heathertail's tail tip twitched as she glanced around at the tired patrol. Nightcloud loped behind, while Breezepelt desprately tried to mantain his usually confident, long stride, and Weaselfur moaned with annoyance. Furzepaw, was the only one who was trying, but the apprentice wore a look of tired determination, making Heathertail slow down, her eyes skimming across the cats.

"Breezepelt, round up Nightcloud, and hunt over at the Old Badger Set," Heathertail ordered, flicking her tail towards the badger set. "A few rabbit's might be cooling themselves in the shade of the trees and the cold, wetness of the stream the marks ThunderClan border," she added to the annoyed warrior, and calm apprentice who padded behind her. "I think we should try there."

Breezepelt nodded, and shot her a glance of admiration, before padded confidently to the badger set, Nightcloud loping slowly behind. Heathertail suppressed a snort, even Breezepelt had to be annoying on a blazing day like this! Glancing at Weaselfur and Furzepaw, she quickly padded to the border, stopping when the reached. "Stick to me," she told Furzepaw. "A hungry fox might mistaken you for a juicy piece of prey, and pick you off." When Furzepaw nodded, Weaselfur padded near the shade of the trees that shadowed the stream, and crouched, sniffing out scents.

Heathertail pointed her muzzle to the sky, and opened her jaws. She smelt the fresh-scent of water vole, making her belly clench in hunger. Creeping slowly forward, she dug her claws in the moist soil, and propelled herself forwards, killing the vole with a blow on the neck; beside her, Furzepaw purred in approval, a rabbit hanging from his jaws. The apprentice's eyes glowed with happiness at the catch as he motioned to Weaselfur, who had been contenting himself by crouching in the shade, a mouse laying between his paws. The ginger warrior looked content, and happy, making Heathertail breathe a sigh of relief. Weaselfur had been moaning complaints all the way out of camp, saying that if he was _deputy_, he'd send out at hunting patrol at dawn, where the air had been cool, and morning mists had welcomed cats.

Feeling the last of her tiredness ebb away, Heathertail grasped her catch in her jaws, and motioned for the two to follow her. The Clan would be hungry, she knew, but she wanted to stay and see if she could catch anything else.

"I think there's more prey," she called out, "tell Ashstar that I'll be back soon." When the two cats nodded, she crouched, tasting the air.

Suddenly she heard her Clanmate's pawsteps fade. She relaxed, pulling herself into a sitting position, her eyes shining, but a look of sadness deepened her heather-colored eyes. She smelt the strong scent of ThunderClan, but not _just _ThunderClan, it was Lionblaze's scent. She knew she missed him, but what would her Clanmates say?

Quietly, she rose to her paws, and gave one last glance to the vast forest that stretched out.

_Oh, Lionblaze. If only you knew._


	3. Chapter 2

Ferns rustled, stirring Lionblaze. The cool shade of the warrior's den was tempting him to sleep onwards, but his mind was reminding him of his duties as a warrior, _and_ training Briarpaw.

Lionblaze sighed inwardly as he strode quietly out of the warrior's den, and padded towards the apprentice den. Briarpaw was a bit fluff-headed at times, but she was a great learner, and was always keen to train. Then he remembered something announced at the Gathering, stopping him in his pawsteps. Heathertail had been given an apprentice as well, Furzepaw by the name of it! A calm keen-looking tom, with gray and white fur, and sky blue eyes. He was very small, like most of WindClan, but Heathertail had looked so beautiful that night, her heather-colored eyes shining with pride, and happiness, her light tabby fur blowing in the light breeze; a pretty picture. Shaking himself, Lionblaze scolded himself of even _thinking _about her. His life with was the past, and he knew it, right? Shaking himself, he padded into the apprentice den.

"Briarpaw," Lionblaze growled, prodding the dark-brown she-cat's belly with a sheathed paw. "Wake up, _now_." Hearing a mumble, the apprentice hauled herself upwards, her dark brown fur sticking up in clumps. "Why did you wake me?" She complained. "Lionblaze said we'd train at _dawn, _Millie! It's _moonhigh_!"

Suddenly Briarpaw saw a golden tabby face, and blushed, her amber eyes glowing apologetically. "Oh, Lionblaze," she mumbled, looking embarrassed. "Sorry." She blushed redder, as she hurriedly licked her pelt, trying to smooth it out. "Let's go!"

Lionblaze shook his head in disgust. What would his apprentice try next? As he led her to WindClan border to hunt, he smelt a familiar scent, lingering on his nose. Crouching as he demonstrated the best technique for hunting birds, he quietly realized the owner of the scent.

Heathertail!

_For StarClan's sake, she's a thing of my past! _Lionblaze thought desperately.

Oh, really? A soft voice nagged at him.

Lionblaze forced the voice of out his head, bristling with anger, and embarrassment, before a startled squawk reached his ears...

Briarpaw romped back to him, carrying a thrush, which she lay in the patch of heather. "Did I do well?" She asked, her eyes shining.

"Wha-- yes... of course."

_Heathertail..._


	4. Chapter 3

"Heathertail!" Breezepelt purred, smiling adoringly at her. "Would you like to share a rabbit?" He asked, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Heathertail glanced over at the black tom, which looked at her so hopefully; she felt a twinge of regret. She could have started a family in her own Clan, raised kits without guilt. Life would have been good, then.

_But life is good! _She argued with herself, a hint of anger creeping into her usually calm heather-colored gaze.

"Sure, Breezepelt," Heathertail replied, trying to fix a convincing look on him. Suddenly a voice called out, "Breezepelt, Whitetail needs you!" Sunstrike padded out of the nursery, flashing the tom with a dazzling smile.

Breezepelt nodded, before shoving the rabbit to Heathertail, and racing towards the nursery.

Suddenly, Sunstrike edged towards Heathertail, glowering at her.

"Do you think you can have Breezepelt?" She hissed softly. "Well, he's mine. Not yours, Heathertail. Face it,"

"I don't even love Breezepelt," Heathertail hissed back, bristling. "You can pad after him like a lovestruck rabbit, but I'll take my own chances, thanks."

The two she-cat's locked gazes for a moment, before Sunstrike spoke up. "Stop lying," she growled, kneading the ground with her forepaws. With that she whisked away.

Heathertail took a small bite of the rabbit, feeling downcast. Her best friend thought she loved Breezepelt! The arrogant tom! Heathertail couldn't believe how blind Sunstrike was! Antpelt loved her; surely she could see that.

Finishing off the rabbit in a few quick gulps, she padded to the elder's den, but a voice made her freeze in her tracks.

"Leafpool… don't worry, I'll always take care of you."

Frozen with shock, she crept towards the voice, and saw Crowfeather sleeping, murmuring the same words over, and over again. Her deputy was in love with the ThunderClan medicine cat? Even after Hollyleaf's announcement?

Filled with shock, the words reminded her about her apprentice days, with…

Lionblaze.


	5. Chapter 4

"Give your thrush to the elder's den, and then get something for yourself. You did well today." Lionblaze told Briarpaw, as he headed to the fresh-kill pile. "Tomorrow I'll take you to Training Hollow, with your siblings,"

As the apprentice nodded and scampered away, Lionblaze sat down on a sunny rock beside the fresh-kill pile. As he picked out a plump sparrow, Icecloud came over to him, blushing furiously.

"Hi, Lionblaze."

"Hey Icecloud,"

The white she-cat quickly picked out a mouse, and sat near him.

"How is Briarpaw," she asked,

Lionblaze screwed up his eyes, "She's doing well." He replied, before silently adding, _for a fluff-brain. _

Icecloud took a tiny bite of her mouse, and gazed dreamily at him, making Lionblaze wish for Heathertail for than ever. Her soft tabby fur brushing against his, her heather-colored eyes shining softly as she told him about her Clan...

"Lionblaze?"

Lionblaze snapped out of this thoughts, and quickly gulped down his sparrow, "Yes, Icecloud?" He asked, noticing the she-cat was looking at him with a funny expression.

"I was wondering if you could go hunting with me tomorrow, at sundown." Icecloud asked, shyly.

Lionblaze quickly glanced at his paws. "Sorry, I have to take battle training with Briarpaw tomorrow; then moonhigh patrol with Sorreltail, Bumblepaw, Mousewhisker, and Briarpaw." When Icecloud's face fell, he added. "But, tomorrow I can go hunting with you."

Icecloud nodded, her gaze brightening. "Great!" She devoured her mouse, and bounded to Foxleap, her eyes shining.

Lionblaze quietly padded into the warrior's den, and curled up; forgetting about Icecloud, as he eagerly gave into the blackness; where he could meet his Heathertail…


	6. Chapter 5

Predawn light woke Heathertail, making her jaws part in a yawn. Newleaf had brought good prey, and a few mice lived by ThunderClan border, hawk chicks were carelessly left behind; and occasionally a warrior would return with an eagle grasped in his or her jaws. Heathertail had never felt so full, and content in her life!

Beside her, Sunstrike was stirring. The tortoiseshell pulled herself up to a sitting position, before glancing at Heathertail.

"Would you like to hunt with me?"

Heathertail turned to her friend in surprise. It was obvious that Sunstrike hadn't forgiven her for being so close to Breezepelt; so she hadn't expected her to welcome her so easily again.

"Sure," she blinked, before following her Clanmate out.

The moors stretched out invitingly under Heathertail's paws. She smelt the familiar scents of rabbit, moorhen, falcon, hawk, hawk chick, and eagle. Beside her Sunstrike inhaled deeply.

"The moor's have always smelt so nice, don't you think?" The tortoiseshell warrior asked, licking a paw.

Heathertail nodded, "The open sky out, no trees to cover it…" She smiled.

Sunstrike paused, and stopped briefly. "Heathertail, I got over Breezepelt." She blushed, and glanced at her paws. "I'm expecting Antpelt's kits. He was so happy to a father, and he loves me… and I love him too. We'll have a family in WindClan…" Her gaze shone with warmth.

Heathertail touched her nose to her friend's ear. "I'm so glad," she smiled. "Actually; Antpelt has loved you ever since you became a warrior, Sunstrike." When the tortoiseshell blushed, Heathertail smiled warmly; she was happy for her friend, but she envied her. She could never have a happy family in her Clan; only with another tom who was in ThunderClan… Lionblaze.

Suddenly a white bobtail flashed.

Without a word, the tabby she-cat chased after it.

**Author's Note:** **Briarpaw is Lionblaze's apprentice, and Blossompaw is Dovewing's apprentice; as well as Sunstrike and a few other cats aren't listed in the Allegiances**

**~ Passionatekit **


	7. Chapter 6

Lionblaze desperately tried to keep his thoughts on battle training as Briarpaw jerked Bumblepaw's tail, then raked his ears. Beside him, Mousewhisker nodded his approval, before calling Blossompaw over.

"Lionblaze," Dovewing nudged the golden warrior. "Briarpaw's on with Blossompaw now." Her gaze flickered mysteriously.

Lionblaze felt a small flicker of curiosity rouse him. Blossompaw was a good hunter; and Dovewing had hinted something about her fighting skills. Without another thought, he stepped up, and yowled.

"Begin!"

Blossompaw crouched lightly, flattening her tail to the ground so it would just skim across the leaves. Her weight was balanced on both haunches, and she took a gentle step forward. Lionblaze narrowed his eyes; it looked like the apprentice was stalking a mouse!

Suddenly Blossompaw pounced, streaking through the air as she aimed to land on Briarpaw's back; but the dark brown apprentice quickly slashed her sheathed paws across Blossompaw's belly, before darting forward quickly; but the tortoiseshell-and-white apprentice twisted, landing on Briarpaw's back.

Surprised, Lionblaze knew that this move was an advanced hunting move if the prey darted forward, but to put it into a fighting move… shocking! He sneaked a glance at Dovewing, who was grinning proudly; so this was the hint? It seemed very familiar somehow…

Suddenly the thought struck him. Heathertail had used that move when he was trying to prove his loyalty to DarkClan, their made up Clan. Stifling purrs of happiness, he transferred his gaze to the two fighting apprentices, who had broken away.

Mousewhisker stepped up. "Well fought, both of you." He praised, his eyes glowing.

Blossompaw shuffled her paws shyly, "Dovewing taught me how to transfer hunting techniques into fighting moves," she protested mildly. Dovewing padded to her apprentice, and laid her muzzle on her head. "No, Blossompaw, you mastered it." She purred.

Lionblaze licked Briarpaw's shoulder, "Good job!" He purred, smiling. "You were excellent," he added, as the apprentice blushed.

"I'll be back," he told the rest of the cats, before sprinting to WindClan border; he _had _to take a whiff of her scent before moonhigh patrol…

Suddenly he halted, shocked.

Heathertail was crouching, flanked by Breezepelt; the tom was looking at her adoringly, but he couldn't see Heathertail's expression, but it had to be adoration.

Letting shock, anger, and sadness engulf him; he raced back to camp, fighting back tears that already clouded his fuzzy gaze, but a thought struck him.

_Icecloud_


	8. Chapter 7

"Breezepelt, what are you doing?" Heathertail snarled her whisker's twitching. She glared at the black tom beside her.

"Heathertail, I love you." Breezepelt protested, flinching at the look of disgust on her face.

Heathertail froze, her heather-colored gaze swirling with emotions. "But, I don't love you…" she murmured, glancing at the swirling water. Breezepelt glared at her, rage taking his mild tone. "Then who do you love? Another tom? A ThunderClan scum?" With a shriek of rage, Heathertail pinned Breezepelt, bristling with anger.

"He's not a ThunderClan scum!" She growled, her eyes glowing defiantly. "His name is Lionblaze… and… and… I love him." She mewed simply. Breezepelt shook her off, but glared at her.

"Anyway, why don't you just meet?" Breezepelt growled, prodding her in the flank sharply.

"Because I'm pregnant!" She spat, her lip curling with anger. _It's all out now, _She thought sadly, as realization dawned on Breezepelt. But the black tom grinned at her. "Really?" He asked, smiling. "Well then, I can keep your little secret for you." Heathertail gasped, her eyes shining. "Would you really?" She touched noses with him, delighted.

"But," Breezepelt continued, a sly smile on his face. "You'll pretend to love me, be my mate, bear my kits, and you'll pretend that I'm the only tom for you,"

Realizing his words, Heathertail's mouth fell open in dismay. "No, Breezepelt!" She moaned, "please don't wish it on my kit's… please…" Breezepelt slapped his tail over her mouth, his eyes flaring with anger.

"If I can't have you, nobody can!" He spat, before prowling away.

**Author's Note: Short chapter, but I hope it's good…**


	9. Chapter 8

Lionblaze burst into camp, and collapsed, hurt, angry, and wild. His amber eyes blazed. _If he lays a single paw on her, I'll flay his throat... _he thought, grinding his teeth. Suddenly a familiar scent flooded into his nose,

"Icecloud?" The golden tom looked up.

"Lionblaze! Back so early?" Icecloud remarked, referring to battle training.

Lionblaze snorted, "Of course. Mousewhisker wanted to show the apprentice's how to hunt rabbits, so I decided to come back." He lied, this thoughts switching to Heathertail.

Icecloud narrowed her eyes, "Really? Okay, I believe you." She added, after a moment's pause. "Would you like to share a mouse with me? Hunting patrol fed the elder's and queens," she assured him.

Lionblaze blinked. "Sure," he yawned, pawing the ground. Suddenly a idea struck him. Glancing at Icecloud, he noticed that she _was _quite pretty. Maybe he could use her... Lionblaze thought vividly, a smile flickering on his lips. Heathertail would come back to him, he was sure, with a little help, and that mangy tom Breezepelt could buzz off and find another she-cat, who wasn't taken.

Calmness sparked in his gaze, as he passed the mouse over to Icecloud, who had started to blush, and gaze at him dazedly. Lionblaze gave a secret smile that Icecloud didn't see; the white she-cat had already fallen under his spell, Lionblaze decided glancing at her dazed expression as she took a quick shy bite of mouse, and passed it back. "Things _will _turn out well," He whispered softly under his breath. "Heathertail will be my mate, and Breezepelt can go off in a hole..."

"You said something?" Icecloud pricked her ears, and glanced at him, as she gulped down the morsel. Lionblaze quickly shook his head, "Nothing," he assured her. "Just thinking..."

When the snowy she-cat nodded, Lionblaze imagined Heathertail beside her him, sharing a mouse with him, licking his ear softly. Suddenly he gave Icecloud a quick lick on the ear, grinning widely.

"I'll see you at moonhigh," he called, before vanishing in the warrior's den.

**Author's Note: Will Lionblaze find out the truth... find out DUH DUN DUN!!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

Heathertail quickly padded to camp, angry and upset. How could Breezepelt do this to her? She felt like wailing like a kit! "It's not fair," she murmured. "What did I ever do to him?"

_You didn't love him, _a voice replied, making her bristle.

"But, was I supposed to?" She argued, before giving a soft sigh. Yes her father, Onestar, had told her to take a mate _within _WindClan, but she instead had taken Lionblaze as her mate, and mothered his kits. Suddenly Sunstrike burst from the camp entrance, her eyes shining.

"Oh, Heathertail, I didn't know that you were having Breezepelt's kits! He'll be an excellent father!" She gushed, smiling happily. "He's a wonderful tom, Heathertail, and he'll adore the kits." She added after a pause. Heathertail nodded, letting her lips form a forced smile. Did the Clan really think that her mate was that arrogant tom?

As if reading her thoughts Sunstrike hurriedly added, "He'll be as good as Antpelt." She purred at the mention of her mate, before hurrying back inside camp.

Heathertail followed more slowly. Why did Breezepelt love her so? Without another word, she padded into camp thoughtfully, her tail swishing.

When the tabby she-cat entered, the first thing she saw was two black cats, purring happily together. Pricking her ears, she made her way towards the two, recognizing Breezepelt, and Nightcloud.

"Hello dear," she smiled, and dipped her head in greeting. "Young Breezepelt told me that you're carrying his kits." Heathertail forced a bright smile. "He already told half the Clan," she mewed dryly. Nightcloud stepped back, her lip curled angrily, but Breezepelt stepped forward and quickly licked her muzzle. Heathertail flinched, stepping back quickly.

Great StarClan, she thought, giving Breezepelt a warning look. What did I get myself into?

**Author's Note: R&R more coming soon**


	11. Chapter 10

The starry night sky shone down at Lionblaze, as he quickly dipped his muzzle down, and bit the vole's neck. Feeling the body go limp, he grasped it in his jaws and glanced out at WindClan border.

"Nice night, isn't it?"

Lionblaze jumped to see Icecloud; her white pelt glowing in the starry sky.

"It's alright," he shrugged, pausing to sniff the air. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she retorted. Lionblaze glared at her. "I'm hunting," he spat. "As you can see; and what _are _you doing?" He added, as the she-cat scraped her claws across the ground.

Icecloud paused to look up. "Trying to find out why you've been in such a bad mood lately, every since Ashstar announced that Heathertail is expecting kits, and Sunstrike has bore the Clan three new kits, Branchkit, Brookkit, and Palekit." She shot back. "Why should you be interested in WindClan's news!? After all, a she-cat is expecting, and the other one has bore kits!" Her words were tinged with fury, and hurt, Lionblaze realized, but anger got the better of him.

"Why don't you leave me alone for StarClan's sake?" He yowled, unsheathing his claws.

Icecloud's eyes widened in shock, and her mouth fell open in surprise. For a few minutes, she gaped at him; before storming away, her tail lashing and her eyes flaring with anger, and hurt.

Lionblaze watched her go, fury mingled in his amber gaze. How dare she ask him that? Taking a deep breath, he felt hurt, and longing flood inside him as he paused to glance at WindClan border. Heathertail would be crying out in pain; and all he could do was watch? As he buried his vole, he felt Icecloud's burning blue gaze bore into him. Letting out a quick sigh, he spun around, feeling suddenly exahausted. As he spotted the fleeing she-cat, he suppressed a frown; part one of the plan had already blown up.

"Who care's?" He asked himself out loud, before gazing at WindClan border, the fury fading away from his gaze, and desperation replacing it.

_How could you do this to me, Heathertail? _He whispered, sinking down and falling into the blackness.


	12. Chapter 11

Sunstrike prodded Heathertail in the side. "Oh, Heathertail, wake up! They've opened their eyes!"

Heathertail grumpily opened her eyes, her light brown pelt glowing dimly in the darkness. "Who? Branchkit, Brookkit, and Palekit?" She asked, a edge to her voice.

Sunstrike nodded excitedly and pointed to her kits, her pale amber eyes shining in the darkness of the night sky.

Heathertail made out a brown tom with black ear. He had his mother's pale amber eyes, and beside the tiny kit was his sisters, Brookkit and Palekit. Brookkit had light brown tabby fur, and well-matching gray eyes, and Palekit was a pale tabby with pale blue eyes. Stifling a smile as Sunstrike proudly placed a lick on Palekit's head; she quickly adverted her drowsy gaze to her paws.

She was expecting a ThunderClan warrior's kits... _no _Breezepelt's kits; her lip curled as she thought about the black tom, which was supposedly her mate. He had made her life miserable, and she hated him for that. Why couldn't he settle down with another she-cat? There was nothing special about her. Right? She was the former leader's daughter, and the oldest nursery queen's daughter. Onestar, and Whitetail. She had been the shining star of their lives; and still was. Did StarClan want to make miserable? Settling down in her mossy nest, Heathertail gazed out of camp.

"Sunstrike, I'll be out for a walk." Heathertail meowed, quickly padding out of the den. She missed sleeping under the stars; but then again, she would be nursing Lionblaze's kits for a while. _Lionblaze's kits, _the thought made her heart glow. Her beautiful kits. She already knew that there'd be one, two, or three; Kestrelflight had told her. Heathertail felt a twinge of guilt pierce her heart as she inhaled the cool, moorland air. Onestar wouldn't be pleased at all if she would confess her feelings to Lionblaze.

Suddenly a high-pitched shriek made her freeze in her pawsteps.

"Lionblaze! Great StarClan, he's not moving! HELP!"


	13. Chapter 12

"He just collapsed!" Icecloud wailed, rousing Lionblaze. The golden tabby tom smelt herbs, and water… and Jayfeather!

Completely roused, Lionblaze leaped upwards, his amber eyes flickering with shock, and hostility. Beside him, Jayfeather looked up, looking coldly amused. "He's awake, Icecloud." His cold meow sent shivers down Lionblaze's spine.

"Awake? I didn't fall asleep!" Lionblaze retorted, loping towards the entrance. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" Suddenly a gray shape knocked him over; its blue eyes flashing with rage.

"You will stay here until I'm finished with you!" Jayfeather snarled, "I, on the other paw, am your medicine cat, and have all the rights to confine you to this den!" Numb with shock, Lionblaze meekly scuttled back to a nest.

"Good," Jayfeather's mew sounded satisfied. "I knew you would cooperate."

Lionblaze steadied himself on his paws, trying to control his disbelief. "Can you tell me this… alone?" He added, brusquely, noticing Icecloud.

"Very well," Jayfeather glanced at Icecloud, "you heard my brother. Dismissed." The white she-cat padded off, a sulky expression on her face.

Jayfeather inhaled a mouthful of air, before nodding to himself, ever so slightly. "She's gone, Lionblaze."

"Good. Now, why am I here? Where's the stream? Where is WindClan border?" His voice faltered. "Where is Heathertail?"

Jayfeather's lips quirked into a slight frown, "Heathertail?" he asked, "Heathertail from _WindClan_?"

Lionblaze let himself unsheathe his claws in a warning, "who else, Jayfeather? Is there a Heathertail in ShadowClan, ThunderClan, or RiverClan?" He demanded.

"I wish it was," Jayfeather muttered, casting a look of pure despair at Lionblaze. "Lionblaze, you're my brother! Don't fall into the trap our mother did; she fell in love with Crowfeather, and look at her now. She's _heartbroken._"

Lionblaze hissed, his amber eyes blazing. "Some relationships _do_ work out you know," he growled, spinning away, and prowling towards the entrance.

"Lionblaze, wait!"

Turning, he saw his brother's desperate expression.

"Is there any chance you'll love a different she-cat?" Jayfeather asked, softly.

Lionblaze shook his head, looking over his shoulder before he padded out.

"I will always love Heathertail."


	14. Chapter 13

The fresh night air pierced through Heathertail's short fur as she raced back to the nursery. Wind buffeted her long legs, making her slow down as she skidded to a halt. Camp's entrance laid a few foxtails away.

"Great StarClan," Heathertail mumbled, as she padded through the entrance. "Why did he have to pick WindClan border to collapse by?"

"Why did who pick WindClan's border?"

Heathertail looked up to see Breezepelt glaring at her. "Have you been seeing that mange-pelt?"

Heathertail shook her head, before giving her so-called mate a placid smile. "Of course not. I went for a little walk, and a small run," she mewed through gritted teeth. _Honestly, _she thought, _I've been out for five minutes, and he's chastising me about meeting Lionblaze! _Annoyance welled inside her as she padded into the nursery.

"Wait."

Heathertail turned to see Breezepelt; his lips clenched into something like a pleading smile.

"Could we please be mates? Real mates?" He asked, softly. "We could work, you know."

Heathertail bit her lip, and shook her head. Her heart stopped for a moment as she saw his reaction. Pure shock.

"Sunstrike needs me," she excused herself, "Branchkit's having trouble sleeping, y'know." With that she dashed into the nursery, curling herself into a ball.

_Now what? Breezepelt is on the verge of revealing my secret to WindClan; Lionblaze is being mooned over by another she-cat… and my kitting is coming soon. _

A sudden kick jolted her awake.

"My—kits are coming! Help!"


	15. Chapter 14

A faint breeze lapped at Lionblaze's ears, waking him. Today was his apprentice's ceremony, wasn't it? Blinking his eyes open, the golden tabby padded out.

Dustpelt and Ferncloud were sharing tongues, but the two seemed excited. Confused, Lionblaze racked his brains; and found the answer. Ferncloud was joining the elder's today, for her son; Specklekit was about to be an apprentice.

Glancing at the darkening sky, he heard a loud meow ring out.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Lionblaze smoothed down his tabby pelt, before padding over to the meeting place. Beside him, Briarpaw looked slightly scared, her eyes shining with pride, and fear as she matched his stride with every paw-step. A flicker of pride warmed his chest; his apprentice's hard training had paid off.

"Today is a extremely special day for ThunderClan; there are new warriors to be made." Bramblestar meowed, his dusky amber gaze lit dimly. "Briarpaw, Bumblepaw, and Blossompaw; please step forward."

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Briarpaw, Blossompaw, and Bumblepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do,"

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Briarpaw, from this moment onwards you will be known as Briarfur. StarClan honors your eagerness, and faithfulness."

Briarfur blushed with pride, and licked his shoulder, before stepping back.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Bumblepaw, from this moment onwards you will be known as Bumblestripe. StarClan honors your loyalty, and steady calmness."

Bumblestripe licked his leader's shoulder, before stepping back.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Blossompaw, from this moment onwards you will be known as Blossomheart. StarClan honors you patience, and cleverness."

The newly named warrior licked his shoulder, and stepped back.

"Briarfur, Bumblestripe, Blossomheart!" Lionblaze chanted, his eyes shining. That fluff-brain was a _warrior._

Bramblestar smiled, and yowled for quiet.

"This is a proud day for ThunderClan, by naming apprentices we show ThunderClan will survive and remain strong. Mistkit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Mistpaw."

Bramblestar glanced around. "Roseclaw," he called, as the dark-cream she-cat padded up. "You are ready for a apprentice, you will be Mistpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your quick-thinking, and readiness to Mistpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of ThunderClan."

The two touched noses, as Bramblestar called upon the rest of the ceremonies; Lionblaze drifted off, thinking about Heathertail. Suddenly a loud purr snapped him from his thoughts.

Spinning around, he saw Foxleap with Stripepaw, the two were discussing plans for training; Briarfur, and her siblings were sitting vigil, while Mistpaw and Specklepaw sat, smiling, and sharing tongues, while their mentors, Roseclaw, and Ivyvine chatted.

A snow-white head poked out from the nursery, its bright blue eyes glowing. "H-ello," it squealed. Lionblaze recognized Snowkit, the white, orange-spoltched tom from Brightheart's second litter. Beside him, his sister, Lightkit, and the tiny tom, Gingerkit, peeked out.

Lionblaze padded out, feeling tired, and achy. His nose prickled as the warm scent of prey lingered in the forest. Stifling a yawn, he dashed after a rabbit, not noticing the fox coming up beside him. The russet-creature snapped its fangs around Lionblaze's neck, and killed him. Darkness swallowed Lionblaze, his amber eyes closing as he thought of Heathertail, and realized that his kits were there, not Breezepelt's.

Letting the darkness swallow, him, his last thought lay on Heathertail, and that they'd meet in StarClan.


	16. Epilogue

Heathertail lay in the nursery, two kits suckling. One was a golden tabby she-cat, with her father's amber eyes. Lionkit, that was what she named her. Beside Lionkit lay a light brown tabby tom with heather-colored eyes. Skykit suited him. Breezepelt had been killed in a fox-trap, much to Heathertail's relief.

A slight shiver went down her spine; Ashstar had been very surprised at Lionkit's coloring: golden tabby. Skykit was never suspected of being related to Lionblaze, but something told Heathertail that her son would take after his father.

Smiling, she lay her tail over her nose, and fell asleep… her beautiful kits would be the best kits in WindClan, with their father's strong, fighting skills, and gentle, loyal heart… and their mother's caring soul, astonishing speed, and long legs.

**Author's Note: So there; end of the story… right? WRONG! I'm making another story with Lionkit, and Skykit. Titled: Rising of the Lion, and the Sky**


End file.
